the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence
"We're going to eat your old God!" - ''Prudence '''Prudence' is a Tiefling warlock with appreciation for violence and her warlock patron, Cthulhu. Appearance: Prudence, as befitting her half-demon nature, has a rusty red skin tone, as well as horns that curl back upwards, and a prehensile tail. She has jet black hair that usually falls to her shoulders. As of Quiet Riot, Prudence took to decorating herself, most noticeably her horns and her tail, with golden jewelry. Background: Prudence started her life rough, being abandoned as a baby by her parents, and eventually adopted by a hermit warlock that lived in a cave. Upon finding her, the warlock named her, "Prudence" because he thought it was funny. Not much is known about her time in the cave, under the care of an indifferent hermit warlock, but is presumed to be not unkind, just merely inhospitable. Considering how he spent the time to teach her basic skills, and even taught her the ways of the arcane, enough for her to gather the knowledge to make a pact with a cosmic being. Being a Tiefling, Prudence has suffered her fair share of unjust racism, cast out of a society that didn't want her, she found solace in making a deal with Cthulhu. Personality: Prudence is a relatively nice person, even after the unfair treatment she got for being a Tiefling. Seemingly a bit shy at first, once she opens up she'll talk shamelessly about committing murder, her service to Cthulhu, and the use of her favorite spells as a warlock. Considering her history with racism, she's not really a huge fan of most people, although she seems to have a hidden desire for companionship, having warmed up to the other guild members, and has shown hints of care for each of them. While Prudence has grown in maturity over the years, she still possesses a childlike demeanor, and sometimes even acting like a teenager with a rebellious streak. Carrying herself like a kid in a playground, she takes childish glee when discussing about enacting violence. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor. (Formerly wore Steel Plated Armour.) Weapons: * Stiletto Knives. * Crossbow. Tools: * Book of Shadows. * Pocket Guide Grimoire. Skills: * Acrobatics. * Intimidation. * Infernal Speech. 'Abilities: ' * Thaumaturgy. * Eldritch Blast. * Message. * Blade Ward. * Agonizing Blast. * Vicious Mockery. Feats & Talents: Feats: * 'Arcane Hadouken: ' A special form of her beloved Eldritch blast where Prudence creates two of them, combines them together, and fires the deadly green fire ball at her enemies. Much like Eldritch Blast, it is capable of blowing up and disintegrating her foes. * '''Sick Burns: '''While not used often, Prudence has shown the ability to deal out comments so harsh and cutting that they will deal psychic damage to the victim. She was able to deal almost half the amount of damage of a maxed out Eldritch Blast simply by calling her enemy "basic". Talents: * '''Magical Dancing: '''Prudence is able to dance quite well, even using her tail as a way to accentuate her movements. Quotes: Relationships: Trivia: * Prudence sees Cthulhu as a father figure. * Despite having a number of different spells at her disposal, Prudence generally opts to use her beloved Eldritch Blast in combat. * Sometimes, Prudence can hear the call of her "Ancestors" before hurling Eldritch Blasts. Behind The Scenes: Gallery: Tumblr p21cx8rRMa1r5rfqvo1 1280.png|Prudence - Level 1. Tumblr p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Prudence using Eldritch Blast by artist Bendix DviJtX7X4AAAQBd.jpg|Prudence staring menacingly at two Kuo-toas. Tumblr pk78pk77Do1unvmkio1 250.gif|Prudence inspecting her cup. Janedouglive.jpg|Jane Douglas as Prudence @ EGX Rezzed 2018 Dgdfg.jpg|Prudence fanart by mcvalens Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members